Eternal Fear
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: During detention, Danny, Star, Paulina, Kwan, Dash, Valery, Mr. Lancer, Sam, and Tucker get transported to the realm of fear for revenge, Every day, each persons fear comes to life, each day getting worse, will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd DP story yet, my first i'm still working on, 'The Enemy Withen'. I wanted to make people trapped in the ghost zone, but those are bor-ing! **

**Also, I AM A GIRL! Wayyy to many people think i'm a guy because i add a little...'horror' in my story's, don't worry! This is horror free!**

Eternal Fear

Chapter 1 Star's fear

It was a normal after school day, Danny got detention for coming into school late…again. Tucker also because he forgot to do a history assignment. Paulina got in troble for getting into a catfight with Sam who was on my left, Star was late for school because her clock broke, Valery was also late because she was fighting Danny 'Phantom' before school, and Dash and Kwan we're here because they were wailing on some poor kids. The first 45 minutes passed slowly, I was looking out the window, not really seeing anything, I shivered as I saw my ghost sense go off, please let it not be a big ghost. I prayed in my minds, of course always my 'amazing' luck. The lights flickered and shattered and the windows darkened until they were black, no light was seeping through the room, only a faint outline.

"Hello humans." A deep almost echoing voice rang, I looked around, my eyes glowing green and gaining night vision.

"Nocturne." I growled, more students started screaming, as did Mr. Lancer. Tucker and Sam both got up about to attack with the small weapons they carried but Nocturne waved his hand.

"You shall meet fear, and fear shall meet you, you're weakest to strongest and nightmares will thrive, sleep." He commanded, being half ghost or not his voice commanded it and my mind numbed, I faintly heard his much hated voice laugh before darkness and haze took my mind. When my mind started to get clearer I asked three things. One, why am I on the cold ground? Two, what did Nocturne mean by fear shall meet us? And three, why is our class here? I grunted getting into a sitting position, I blinked as I recognized this place…partly. The sky was a neon acid green and the rock was black, recognizable as the ghost zone, slowly others woke up.

"What the heck! Where are we?" Valery screamed looking for her hidden guns, finding none she just got madder.

"I think I chipped my nail!" Paulina screamed, Star mimicked her in horror.

"To kill a mocking bird!" Mr. Lancer, of course.

"Fenturd! What did you do?" Dash yelled getting mad; of course it was my fault. I sighed getting to my feet; the ground was going on forever in all directions, no end to it. Dash got up looking frantic.

"Where are we Fentonio!" He demanded grabbing my color. I was tempted to punch him, but that would end badly.

"Well Dash, I'm surprised that you've noticed that we're gone, but just for you to know this is the Ghost Zone, the outskirts by the look of it." I said calmly, okay people freaked out.

"What! I have a mani at three!" Star yelped, people started screaming and I had it.

"Stop! Just stop!" I shouted, they all froze looking at me surprised.

"Okay, we're on the outskirts so no ghost should come, but Nocturne said that fear would meet us, my only guess is that we have to face our fears, people fears now!" Sam said taking control; she looked like a army instructor with that glare and combat boots. People whimpered but opened up.

"Spiders." Star shivered at that and hid behind Kwan. "The dark." Mr. Lancer mumbled, I almost laughed. "Clowns." Valery grumbled I nodded. "Snakes." Paulina whispered shivering. "Doctors but you know that." Tuck said, I grinned at his terror filled face. "Getting beat up." Dash mumbled, I ignored that. "Small rooms." Sam grouched, okay I grinned and she slapped me. "Heights." Wan said not to embarrassed. I nodded and looked in all directions, a small breeze coming from behind us, best chance we have. "Okay, we go that way, rest every three hours and stop for the night at nine." I said confident, Dash glared at me.

"Who made you in charge wimp?" He demanded, I rolled my eyes.

"Dash, do you have any clue how to beat ghosts?" I said hard, he waited, looked down and shook his head 'no'. "Have you ever been inside the ghost zone?" I said, he looked down again and looked up with victory in his eye.

"Yeah well I beat you haven't been in here!" He said, I waited and chuckled.

"I've been in here about forty times before, now suck it up Dash and I'll get you out of here alive." I said calmly, his face palled but he nodded and we all started walking the one way, Sam rushed up to me.

"How long until we face a fea-"

"SPIDERS!" I heard Star scream, I turned and gaped. About two hundred large spiders were rushing towards us, they were the size of tarantula's and were black. I started stomping on them, they snapped and made a slurping noise, I ignored the bile in my throat and started to destroy them while others did so too, well all but Star who was in a ball rocking on her heels. I looked over at her and went onto my knees by her, her eyes were glassy and she was whimpering.

"You okay? They're all gone now." I said softly, she whimpered and we slowly made a slower pace, the spiders never came back, that was good, although Star also hated bats, and they came later, well Sam loved them and she scared _them_ away with…well wanting to pet them… After walking for hours, the terrain got rougher, instead of the plateau where we were when we started off, it was now more…cliffy? The tiny ledges were only a yard off the ground but they were packed with loose rock and black sand.

"Arg! My feet are killing me!" Paulina cried I grunted in frustration, we just took a break! I continued walking, than Tuckers timer for night fall went off, I grunted and we all collapsed, the wind we were heading from was cold, we shivered and I looked around. The rocks made a decent overhang of a cave,

"There, we can take shelter for the night," I said calmly, people rushed to the cave, trying to find a nice spot, I laughed when I saw Mr. Lancer run in his 40 year old body for the cave. Tucker, Sam and I walked over and planted ourselves by the entrance. Valery came over; she silently sat next to me.

"Hey Danny." She said, trying to lighten the mood. I nodded saying I saw her. She sighed and looked at me hard.

"Danny, something's troubling you, when Sam said that we had to face our fears, you got a lot of horror in your eyes and freaked no offence." She said calmly, my throat tightened…my greatest fear….bloody red eyes, forked tongue and fangs, the blazing hair…I shivered and Valery sighed.

"If you need to talk to me, I'll listen." She said her eyes hard as if daring me to, than she walked back in for the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, with the horror thing...I tend to make things a little...'descriptive' mostly in fight scenes...or killing...or murder...well you get the point.**

**Even though I'm a girl I do have boy traits. All my friends say that I was born a girl when i should've been a guy. (Please don't picture it) I am Canadian, and live in the Upper USA. I play Hockey(No shocker), Swimming, Lacrosse, and i play a load of video games, I have an Xbox 360, and play Halo 3 and MWF (Modern Warfare)**

Eternal Fear

Tucker's PDA went off with some stupid ringtone. I groaned, resisting the urge to destroy that thing…but then Technus would hate me more and Tucker would be traumatized…save it for another day Danny. I forced myself onto my arms, slowly getting to my feet Others groaned and copied my movements, some looked like a car hit them…let me rephrase that, _Paulina _looked like a car hit her. I quickly got up and looked around, Tucker was slowly getting ready, Sam already was, she hated mornings but accepted them sadly, great. I looked around, the green sky was lighter, like the sky, if there was one, had the sun in dawn.

"Come on, we should make a fair distance today, but I don't want to know who's fear it is next." I said, my voice turning…dark at the end, anyone but mine, please fates, please. Everybody nodded, even Dash who wanted to kill me. We started a slow pace, we were all tired, the sun, or whatever it was, was higher in the…sky? So it was brighter, as we got more awake we got faster. Tuckers PDA rang every three hours just for a little break, Star and Paulina had on faces that said 'when-i-get-out-of-here-you-will-all-pay' Dash had a face on that said 'LET-ME-GO!' the others were blank. We continued walking, the rough terrain turned less rocky and had little islands, tiny like pebble size but still. We walked until I froze.

"Tucker, what time did the spiders attack last?" I asked, he checked his PDA.

"They attacked…at four…and its 3: 49…crap." He said annoyed, I groaned and others grew pale.

"Whose is next?" Everybody said afraid, I searched for a pattern.

"Well…Nocturne said from 'weakest to greatest,' so I'm assuming its going to be least threatening to greatest threatening." I said simply people looked among the group.

"Whose fear is lethal?" Valery said, I flinched and everybody looked at me, for a moment, I saw horror on a few faces, but I looked down, and shivered.

_"You can't escape me; it's only a matter of time…" _I heard his dark whisper in my mind, his crimson blood thirsty eyes… I flinched again.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it…I think the dark is going to be next, you can't be hurt by the dark." As soon as I said it, all light gone what so ever. The dark…it wasn't like a smoke, in this you could feel the lightness of it, I saw light from Tuckers PDA, and this wasn't that dangerous.

"This isn't so bad, the dark is nice." Sam said, I heard a snort, probably from Paulina. We waited for a few moments, than the light came back, Mr. Lancer was shaky but okay, we continued walking. After more hours, the landscape changed again, strange black tree like things grew in clumps, and we dared to stay here for the night. We weren't as tired, so we sat around a PDA screen showing a campfire. People were silent than they all gained up on me.

"Why did you zone out back there?" Star asked her voice dull, like it wasn't important, zone out?

"When Val asked if anybody's fear was lethal." Mr. Lancer explained I flinched again; people looked at me waiting to explain.

"It's…I-I can't tell you…I-it's too painful." I said turning away, I heard two booming laughter's, Kwan and Dash.

"Yeah, Fenturds probably scared that he'll run into the girl's bathroom." Dash said falling into a fit of laughter, I felt anger. How _dare _they?

"No Dash, if you must know, I saw the future before thanks to a ghost. I saw my family be murdered and I couldn't do anything." I said coldly, I spun around glaring at him, my anger showing, Tucker and Sam gasped, I ignored it. Dash got pale and he pulled on a brave look.

"Sure you did." He said with a cocky grin, _scare him…_ My mind told me, I did so.

"Dash, my parents are ghost hunters, they invent weapons, and they find ghosts and…do…things with them, now I've seen many things that would make you scream, so I would enjoy it if you _shut it!"_ I hissed. Everybody, including Sam and Tucker backed away, I turned and was about to storm off into some spot I could sleep but I caught the reason they were scared of Tuckers PDA, my eyes were a deep red, blood red.

We woke quickly the next morning, we started off and people let me lead without another word. We had gotten makeshift weapons, sticks from the trees, as the sun…thing neared and Tuckers PDA gave us a warning we all braced ourselves. Black mist seeped from the ground a fair distance away, I raised my makeshift weapon, and we had no clue what it would be. The mist cleared and I saw what I least wanted too. Three clown ghosts and there evil ring master Freakshow, to add to the display, he had his crystal ball. Valery squeaked and backed away, oh….that was surprising.

"Hello children, get them my pawns." Freakshow hissed, the three ghosts charged, one swung at me, and I flipped knocking it with my stick, it fell to the ground, I swung at the other and it punched, I felt a decent crack as it punched my ribs, at least one broke, I snarled and let my fist fly, another ghost down, I turned to find the next and froze… crystal ball…so shiny….so…red and shiny… felt my mind go numb.

"Hah! That works every time." Freakshow laughed, I stared at the ball.

"Fenton! What are you doing?" Mr. Lancer yelled knocking down the finally ghost, Freakshow laughed again.

"He's under my control again! Get him my pawn!" He said I want that ball, anything to get the ball…I turned without thought, my now light red eyes mindless. Mr. Lancer had a look of surprised as I pounced, I heard a shatter and a cry and my mind brought back, I jumped back clutching my mild headache. Sam looked smug holding the staff as the clowns turned into mist.

"Never do that again, major headache." I grunted rubbing my temples. Heard a snicker but ignored it. We got up and continued going, people gave me weird looks but who cared? Today was Valery's day. What else could she be afraid of? We continued walking, the trees looking like stone, frozen in a state of despair…I was sounding like Sam, perfect. A sudden rush of cold air blew from my mouth, there was no ghost here…unless.

"Valery , please tell me you're not afraid of a ghost." I moaned, she grinned weakly and I rumbled my temples.

"Okay, which one?" She shuddered. "Um.. the black haired genie one." She said sadly, I flinched.

"Crap, Desiree." I said spinning; I suddenly saw green smoke and a confused ghost.

"Where am I-YOU!" She said glaring at me, I gulped, again I state, Crap Desiree. I backed up and people yelped, I swung my stick with Sam and Tucker helped the others.

"Man! I wish we could speed this all up! I have a show at home!" Star cried, I face palmed. She. Just. Didn't. Do. That. Desiree smiled and waved her hand.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." She said laughing, but my mind picked something up.

"Um…no offense but why were you confused being here?" I said, she frowned.

"I was at Amity Park. And the next second I was teleported here, I knew what to do though." She shrugged turning back into a mist and disappeared. No, no no no no! If she was teleported here…it wouldn't be copies. The darkness was from someplace, same as the spiders. That meant that _he _would be b- No Danny, don't think those thoughts.

"Um Danny, how did Star's wish affect us?" Tucker said slightly annoyed, how did it?

"Um…I have no clue…" I said sheepishly, Sam groaned. "Idiots! She said to speed things up, that means the fears are going to come faster, we'll have less time…" Tucker's eyes widened.

"That means that the fears will come twice as fast…one will come in every six hours." I said in shock…no than one would come at 10 tomorrow… definitely the Snakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha! Another chapter!**

We had made camp, and weapons, well sharp sticks. We made the alarm ring at nine, so we were ready for the snakes…except Paulina. I was at the opining again, keeping watch, Sam and Tucker were asleep, and so were the others, as I thought.

"Are you okay Danny?" Valerie asked sitting next to me…again. I sighed and looked down, she was concerned.

"I'm fine…I just don't want to face my fear…Control Freak was bad enough…" I said sighing; her eyes were big with worry.

"It can't be too big of a fear. Did you know that your parents scare Paulina?" she said trying to lighten the mood, I looked at her in disbelief and we laughed. But I froze sadness now in my mind.

"That means that they might come here…but if they're a fear than they won't be counted as a person, so they won't be able to face there fear." I said hopeful, Valerie nodded.

"Go get some sleep, you'll need it." She said nicely, I nodded and lay down, soon I was at peace.

_Beep...Beep….be-_"SHUT IT OFF!" I shouted angry and I got up grumpy, slowly people also got up, but as they realized the Snakes would be coming in an hour….well we went frantic. We hand long clubbing sticks and spears ready, Than the long hiss, thousands echoed before hundreds of harmless Gardner snakes came out, non venomous, we clubbed and my fast ghost reflex's helped stab snakes that jumped at me. The second round were water snakes, some venomous, some not. We killed those and more came, the last round. King cobra's, Water Moccasins, and Black Mamba's slithered out fast, I started clubbing, soon I killed around sixty of the seventy five snakes, the rest fled. We were all panting, Dash got bit by a Gardner Snake, it wasn't deep, luckily no toxins. We leaned back and fell to the ground. Another flash of green light and Paulina screamed.

"Jumpsuits!" She screamed again. I rolled my eyes, no Valerie wasn't kidding, my parents were there confused and stunned.

"What happened?" My dad asked looking around, Tucker snickered at the terrified Paulina.

"Well, a evil ghost put us in a fear zone, where our worst fears come alive, and apparently Paulina is scared of your jumpsuits." I held back laughter but you could hear the humor in it. My mom and dad burst out laughing and finally stopped.

"Okay, we need to help you kids, what's so far happened?" My mom said sweetly, I rolled my eyes.

"Well. We got attacked by, Spiders, bats, Dark, mind controlling clown, and a ghost. The next, is as I think is going to be doctors." I said calmly, they all nodded while Tucker shivered. We continued walking again, the trees still around us.

"Guys, it's almost four, let's get ready." Tucker said, mom and dad looked at us again.

"At the ties four and ten the fears come." They both nodded. We grabbed out clubbing sticks and waited, a snap of a branch, and doctors lunged at us. I beat away one with a scalpel. And hit another with a needle. Tucker was wide eyes with fear, I couldn't blame him. I turned to stick another and something stabbed my arm, I grunted and stabbed with my spear into one crazed nurse, she stabbed me with a scalpel, pretty deep, I yanked it out and covered the cut with my arm. The other things vanished with a green flash, People smiled and held up new weapons they took, I smiled but Sam saw the red on my hand.

"Danny! You're hurt!" She said, I shrugged her away.

"It'll heal, don't worry." I said calmly, okay it was bleeding way too much but still.

"No, a cur like that wont heel for weeks! Let me bandage it." Mom said ripping off a piece of a doctor's lab coat, I wasn't happy as she bandaged it. With my ghost powers it would be healed by sun set. Around this time, we normally looked for camp, we needed it. This time Valerie picked it, and we set up…wasn't that hard we didn't have anything to set up. Mom had an ecto gun, so she shot a pile of branches until it caught flame. It was nice having a campfire. We sat around not really talking, but savoring the warmth, we ate some of the cooked snakes, they we surprisingly tasty, a hint of bacon and sausage combined…

"So, want to tell stories or something?" Sam offered, Star snorted and we looked.

"Let's play truth or dare!" she said happily, um…strange with my parents…

"Err…how about just truth, we don't have anything to dare with." Tucker said, we all mumbled in agreement. The parents and Mr. Lancer decided to sit this one out.

"Okay….Sam! Why do you wear black?" Star started, Sam seemed unfazed by the question.

"So I am different from my way to sunny and happy parents." She said darkly, we all shivered.

"Valerie, what do you do in your free time?" Sam said, trying to hit a nerve no doubt.

"Just hunt some ghost when I feel like it." Well it wasn't a full truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"Danny…um…Why are you so comfortable with being in the ghost zone?" She said tilting her head, okay don't slip.

"I've come in here a lot. There are quite a few nice ghosts in here." Good, that didn't give anything away. I looked at Dash.

"Dash, why do you bully me?" I said calmly, surprise appeared on his face than he started laughing.

"Because your easy to bully, your weak and defenseless and can't take a punch!" He laughed, my fury growing, I contained it though. This kid had no clue what I could do. I had muscles and scars on my skin, that's why I wore baggy clothes, I wasn't defenseless, I had weapons he couldn't dream of, and I took more than a punch, I took broken bones and internal bleeding, that was nothing. I rolled my eyes.

"Um…Star! What was the worst grade you ever got?"

"Nothing, I got no answers right duh!" She said not at all embarrassed, I almost laughed.

"Um…Fenton!" She said grinning, but her eyes told her she wanted to know why.

"After the C.A.T. You let others bully you without a word, why didn't you fight back?" The C.A.T…that was a bad time…I shivered; people looked at me with interest.

"That is…personal…But let's just say, I found out what would happen if I jerked others around, and it would come at a huge price." I said icily, they were quiet for a while, before I got up and left, I found a nice spot to sleep, so sleep I did.

I woke up quickly; we seemed to be getting better with the sleeping patterns, one hour until the next fear, small areas. We all grabbed sticks to prop against anything that could attack or harm us.

"Let's move it people!" I shouted, people ran getting branches; mine was an inch thick and half a yard long, sturdy and pale black willow stick. Others were ready, and Tuckers PDA went off. At first nothing happened, but the sense of the sun vanished and the air hardened, I immediately put the stick up horizontally catching the quick compressing air. At once the box stopped moving, other did the same and I waited, I grunted as the stick got a tiny crack in it, people looked over hearing the snap. I braced myself, and held onto the stick. Another crack appeared.

"Danny!" My mom shouted as the stick started to splinter, come on! Than the air vanished, I sighed in relief as I hit the ground hard, people rushed over.

"Are you okay?" Valerie said kneeling next to me, I nodded getting up.

"Here, let me change your bandage." My mom said taking my arm gently, no!

"No!" I yelped taking it back, she looked startled.

"Come on Danny, I'll be gentle." She coaxed, I shook my head no.

"Please?" She said softly, my willpower crumbled, I muttered a yes and she started to un bandaged it. She gasped and backed away, it was almost completely healed, crap.

"How?" She said breathlessly, I laughed lightly. "Um…a fast healer?" I said, "I'll say." Mr. Lancer muttered. I resisted a glare.

"Tucker, how many more fears?" I said calmly, although I really didn't want to know. He grabbed his PDA, and started hitting some buttons,

"Um…two more people, Kwan and you. But…there's a tiny problem." He said with a weak and frightened smile, my hopes plummeted.

"What is it Tuck?" I said, scared out of my wits. "Um…well…the fears that are coming true…there _all _of your fears." He said, it took me a few seconds than I collapsed to the ground.

"Danny!" Sam said rushing over; even the popular people looked worried. I looked at Tucker with glassy eyes.

"All of the fears are coming true…. All of _my _fears are coming?" I whispered, he nodded but smiled slightly.

"We'll look at the bright side, if it's already happened you only get to watch it over again. If your afraid of what already happened your safe." He said, people looked relieved.

"But Tuck, I'm not afraid of the past…I'm afraid of…_him." _I choked out, at once Sam and Tuckers faces got pale, my blood turned cold.

"We're dead." We all said at once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey PhysoticNari, um...sorry about Freakshow, how about what ever i wrote is his nickname? Or what Danny calls him?**

We were getting closer to the rim of the outskirts. In the distance you could see the difference from the black trees, it would take roughly six hours to get there, and too bad we had to face Kwan's fear. Heights. It wasn't that big of a deal for me, since I flew around, heights were actually cool.

"Okay, heights in ten…nine…eight…seven…" Tucker counted down, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"ONE!" Tucker shouted, the ground started to shake, and the earth crumbled. We were all on a tiny ledge of rock, far below…actually you couldn't see the bottom. There was a tiny half-a-foot wide walk way about three yards long back to solid ground, oh we had to walk across without falling to our death, that's easy. I simply stared humming as I walked across the ledge, Sam and Tucker followed effortlessly, I looked back, people had their eyes wide.

"What?" I said calm, they shook their heads. Slowly everyone came across. Paulina had no problems because she had taken gymnastics lessons, same as my mom. Star just ran…somehow. Kwan had the biggest troble, after almost slipping we made it all across. Some scared, some just fine. We started walking, people were now used to walking and we could go further. After Paulina and Star realized it did no good to complain, they stopped. Dash realized that I was the leader and he stopped arguing. I think that they all had respect for me now…it was, nice… More greenish cracks came in the ground; we took a few breaks, people knew enough not to ask about my fear.

"We better get going." I said swiftly, people nodded and got up, the ledge was close…it was 3:39, almost time for my fears. We kept going, at a faster pace, but a blue wisp came from my mouth, I shivered and turned. A very joy looking Nocturne was gazing at us, I clenched my fists.

"What do you want?" I hissed he chuckled and looked over us; the stars on his body twinkled evil.

"What do you think I want Daniel? Your fears. You have many, hundreds, the greatest are the worst. And with that, your worst 7 fears, not you're first. Let's see if you can make it out…alive.." He laughed darkly before vanishing, I froze. My first 7? Dang it. Mom rushed over to my frozen form.

"Danny, it's okay, they won't hurt you." She said calmly, I guessed that Dash would laugh, but he didn't wow.

"Mom, your wrong. All my fears can kill a person, making it out alive is going to be harder than you think." I whispered, the ground rumbled and a shower of white mist shot up. We all looked around before the mist hardened into forms, walls, tables, and people.

"Fear number 1." I said shakily. The walls turned dark, and I saw myself, Sam, and Tucker by the broken portal, Dad gasped.

"Come on Danny, a ghost portal? Don't you want to at least look around inside it?" Sam asked, after taking a picture, it was the lab suit… I shivered I knew what was coming up.

"Your right, I wonder what exists on the other side of that portal." The past me said, he put on the lab suit and walked inside. Dad and Mom were red with anger.

"How dare you go inside that portal young m-" My mom shouted at me, but was cut off with a flash of bright green light. Her face became ashy white as I saw me inside screaming as the portal started up. Even Dash backed away. After my screaming died down, I saw myself stumble out about to faint, my hair white…eyes green…

"No way! Your Danny Phantom!" Paulina shrieked, I blinked as the walls burned down in the mist again.

"Congrats, you just saw me half die, get ready for fear number two." I said emotionlessly. They all looked at me with sadness. Even Valerie, hey she didn't want to kill me! The mist reshaped into the hidden underground lair. I flinched as I recognized the cloning table. Me in pain as I was being shocked to almost death. The blue rings going up and back down, an annoyed Vlad in ghost form hissing in glee as Dani was formed.

"What…is happening?" Kwan said in shock, he was more pale than humanly possible.

"Congrats, now your watching me be almost killed and tortured to go ghost so a crazed Fruit-loop can get my DNA and create a clone for his son." I said acid in my voice. People looking at me in surprise, oh yeah they never knew that I was cloned.

"Yeah I was cloned, and he succeeded." I rolled my eyes as the next image came. Dani melting as she screamed, and I trying to get to her.

"Yup, that's my clone, don't worry she's still alive…" I winced, and Valerie smiled remembering her.

"Yeah, she always was a little prankster." Val laughed; apparently Nocturne wasn't please with me not being scared. The mist changed again. Me pinned back against a wall, Vlad in ghost form there choking me as I was starting to pass out.

"Your Weak! Join me and we can rule the world!" He hissed, with every word he punched me or rammed me against the wall, I watched as I coughed up blood.

"The…Wisconsin ghost?" Mom asked in surprise. I grunted.

"Also the only other known halfa. Vlad Plasmas or you know him as Mayor Vlad." I hissed in hatred, Okay now everybody looked at me like I was crazy.

"You have no clue how much I hate that fruit loop." I said again and watched as he threw me into a table and a sickening crack as I fell. I saw the Specter Speeder burst through, Sam blasting Vlad away and into his human form. Than the scene shifted again, I fell to my knees. I was in the ecot suit trying to contain one mad Ghost king, I watched as I grew weaker and weaker and finally, the key to close it. I watched as my fears came alive, guilt and horror on others face.

"Oh Danny.." My mom coed hugging me, I think I saw a tear on her face as she watched me get tortured. Than somewhere in the back of my mind…I felt something shift. Like I was aware of something shifting, a tiny crack…growing larger, than green mist shifting and changing. I gasped air as I watched my family, friends, and Mr. Lancer tied to the exploding Nasty burger, the sauce overheating. Mr. Lancer was stunned, and watched as I tried to make it, only to see my family and others die in the explosion. I felt the tears fall down my face, and I shook.

"Oh my gosh..I'm so sorry Danny…I never knew…" Dash and Kwan said, shock and horror still on their face, others crowded me with apologies, but I felt it, another crack..

"Guys…in case you haven't noticed. Seven fears are coming, and only six have taken place." I croaked out, they looked at me in…I don't know.

"What could be worse than _that?"_ Paulina said. I looked at her dead n the eye.

"How about the thing that did it to them." I said getting to me feet. We had to get to the main land.

"Run! Get to the cliffs we have to make it." I said, people obeyed and I felt it, another crack, and it was done. Fell down stunned as I felt the roar of anger.

"Danny!" Sam called in worry, I looked at her afraid, and she caught her breath.

"He's coming….he's escaped for now…" I said shaking.

"Who is this guy?" Dash called. I shivered and he grabbed me.

"Danny, tell us right now! Who is this guy?" He demanded, I closed my eyes, only three more minutes.

"Look, you guys need to flee, if you stay he'll kill you all." I said, whimpering almost. Dash let go and backed up.

"No way dude, if he kills us, then he'll kill you." He argued, I looked away.

"No, he wouldn't dare kill me no matter how much he hates me." I whispered, they heard me though. Star walked over, why her?

"Look Fenton, I know we don't get along well, but I'm not going to let some punk slaughter you. Now who is he? At least give us a name." She pleaded. And I sighed, there was no choice.

"He has two names, but we call him Dan, so we don't confuse him with another." I said darkly, Everyone from school looked at me surprised.

"Is that why you suddenly got all dark when we called you that?" Kwan said, I said nothing, two more minutes.

"He's almost here, I can feel it. You guys need to take cover, hide." I whispered, in seconds they were hidden out of sight. I rose from my feet, waiting as I felt him get even closer. A loud hardf earthquake burst, I remained on my feet and watched as long cracks opened up at me feet, green and shooting green fire, a single red eyed form roared as he clawed up from the ruins of who-knows-where.

**Cliffy! Oh yu are soooo going to kill me. (Puts on bullet proof armor)**


	5. Chapter 5

I stood, I felt my face become ashy white as my blood turned cold and left my face. I lowered myself into a fighting stance and watched in horror as he rose from the green fire, his red eyes not reflecting hatred, but they showed no mercy. This was going to be painful.

"Hello Daniel." He said in his dark way, he was mad, I could tell.

"Still mad that I beat you last time?" I said charging up some energy beams. Wrong choice of words. He snarled and lunged, I scarcely blocked him from grabbing at my throat and he punched my ribs instead, I heard a loud blood chilling crock as my one rib splintered. I flew back and hit the rock the others were hiding behind hard enough to lose my breath. Dan drew closer, he blasted me with a bolt, and I blocked it also flying back. I grunted and got to my feet spitting out ectoplasm. I charged and landed a lucky blow on his chin, I watched as his neck snapped up, than without effort, he let the skin rip, and reassemble itself making it better than before.

"You can't beat me, you never truly did." He said splitting himself into four, I looked around frantic.

"If you kill me you'll die too!" I said, my only idea of this battle. He swung back his head and laughed evilly.

"You don't get it do you. I still _exist._ I've been taken out of the time stream, if I kill you nothing will change to me." He said almost lazily planting a hard kick at me, I shot ice at him and smiled as his left leg became incased, he raised an eyebrow.

"You still don't get it do you? I _am you; _I have all your powers and more." He laughed, at once green flames burned and the ice shattered and melted. He blasted me again and I hit the ground hard, a large cut on my arm. Everybody was staring at me in horror.

"Danny…that thing…." My mom started, her eyes scared, I got up and looked at her confident.

"I know, people that is Dan, my personal demon straight from the future ten years. Thanks to me, he's out so that won't happen. Oh, and Valerie? I'd hide, I have a grudge against you." I said blasting bolts in frenzy, but no Valerie didn't listen.

"Hey big, pale and ugly, over here!" She yelled, she was armed with a few of my parents weapons, like that would do anything. Dan grabbed me in a neck lock, I stopped thrashing gasping for air. Dan's eyes narrowed and with a little force, he twisted his entire neck around, small snaps everyone and a while. His eyes widened and filled with revenge.

"You!" He snarled throwing me into another rock; I moaned and felt tiny cuts start to bleed. Valerie was ready with her weapon.

"Your future self gave me a bit of troble; I regret not killing you then." He snarled, that made her surprised.

"What do you mean, regret killing me? Who else did you kill!" She demanded warming up her gun, he snorted.

"If I must answer that, well let's see….I killed about….three hundred a day…I killed Mom, Dad, Mr. Lancer, Tucker, Sam in an explosion, I fused myself with Vlad than attempted to kill him, Turned Dash to dust, Paulina fled the country, I killed my human half, Blinded your fathers right eye and cut off his left leg, and so many more." He said, with every voice Valerie heard her hand shook more, everybody was pale. He laughed and blasted the rock with a strange red clap. People screamed as they hit the ground. This was enough.

"Dan, leave them be, you hate me and that's all." I growled getting to my feet, he split himself three times and the clones turned to me as the real one grabbed Valerie.

"Nah, I only got to kill them once, none at all for this one." He said grinning darkly. The clones attacked, I created an ectodome, and the real one was outraged and threw Valerie aside.

"That's it, your going down weakling." He growled shattering the dome. I did the only thing I could. He saw the familiar stance, feet wide, crouched slightly, head straight and expanding lungs.

"No!" He roared trying to get to me, but I wailed, the shockwave overpowering him forced him to screech as his image faded to mist, than blew away. I collapsed.

"Danny!" Sam yelled running over from there safe spot. I grunted getting onto my hands and knees shakily. So weak…

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Dash mumbled, I glared at him and he backed up.

"Trust me dash, you got on my bad side long ago." I grunted he looked surprised.

"Then why didn't you beat me up?" He said in disbelief, Kwan nodded with him.

"Did you not see what just happened when I turned evil?" I growled, my bleeding arm and broken ribs were causing me loads of pain.

"Come on, we're on the outskirts of the ghost zone. Wulf lives around here." I said getting to my feet, I floated to get the pain off my ribs. People were confused with whom Wulf was, but that didn't matter. I spotted a silver door with four long black claw marks on it, I knocked loudly. The door opened and one overjoyed Wulf stood with a big grin.

"Friend!" He said taking me in a hug, I grunted as the pain flared suddenly.

"Kio aro vi cxi ti por?" He asked, his tail thumping happily, I blinked and looked at Tucker. He rolled his eyes and took out his PDA

"He asked what we are here for." I nodded understanding.

"We got trapped in the fear zone a-" Wulf backed away eyes big =, he was surprised we made it though.

"I know scary stuff huh? Well could you make us a portal back to the Human world? We really need one."

"Gxoja!" (yes) He said ripping a portal, others jumped through and I smiled.

"See you later Wulf, thanks again."


End file.
